


в окно вдруг стучат

by zlobonessa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Кимимаро лежит в больнице, и Ли приходит скрасить его одиночество.
Relationships: Kimimaro/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	в окно вдруг стучат

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено этим твитом  
> https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1284113148337946626?s=20
> 
> ОЛСО ВСЕ ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТО!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1288934203229458438?s=20

Кимимаро тяжело, надрывно кашляет, нарушая тишину больничной палаты, и откидывается на подушку, утыкаясь взглядом в потолок. Совсем непримечательный, изученный до малейших деталей.

Затем переводит взгляд на стену (в который раз уже). Она немного обшарпанная, а зелёная краска на ней уже порядком выцвела от времени. В больницах в крупных городах — Кимимаро знает, за всю свою жизнь он перебывал в них столько раз, что может назвать себя экспертом по ним, — стены другие, чистые, однотонные и более приятные глазу, но это и не городская больница; приступ болезни у него внезапно случился в деревне, Конохе, куда они с приёмным отцом приехали по работе.

_Когда он придёт его навестить, кстати?_

Нескоро. Он занят, как всегда, наверное.

Кимимаро втыкается взглядом в простое белое одеяло. Делать совершенно нечего: ему не разрешили взять учебники и сказали, чтобы он отдохнул, так что даже учиться здесь не получится. Никакой пользы.

В окно вдруг стучат. Стуков несколько — они аккуратные и вежливые, будто бы в дверь.

Сначала Кимимаро думает, что, возможно, это какая-нибудь ветка. Потом отбрасывает эту мысль — ветки не стучат в таком ритме. Затем всё такой же стук повторяется снова, и Кагуя приподнимается с кровати и смотрит в направлении звука.

Конечно же, это не ветка.

Окно открывается легко, с небольшим скрипом. С улицы дует ветер, освежающий после запаха лекарств, обеззараживающих средств и ещё чего-то такого, вроде бы и даже приятного, но совсем не похожего на запах дома. Кимимаро поправляет больничную сорочку и надеется, что его не продует — с его состоянием здоровья это крайне нежелательно, — а затем спрашивает:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рок Ли в своём неизменном спортивном костюме стоит под окном на какой-то табуретке — окна здесь высокие, — смотрит ему прямо в глаза и отвечает прямо, c его обычной абсолютной серьёзностью:

— Кимимаро-кун! Я узнал, что ты заболел и попал в эту больницу, и поэтому я решил прийти и навестить тебя, чтобы оказать дружескую поддержку! — Ли показывает большой палец и улыбается уверенно.

— Почему через окно? — задаёт Кагуя следующим вопрос спокойно, каким-то даже деловым тоном — с Ли к чему-то такому привыкаешь быстро.

Ли, кажется, немного смущается.

— Меня не не пустили медсестры, — признаётся он и неловко чешет затылок. — Сказали, тебе нужен покой.

— Нарушаешь правила? Непохоже на тебя, — Кимимаро слегка приподнимает бровь.

Ли краснеет — от этого глубоко внутри Кагуи поднимается какое-то чувство, которое он после нескольких секунд размышлений идентифицирует как _«мило»_ , и от этого слова он и сам ощущает смущение, которое поспешно давит.

— Ну… — Ли наконец собирается со словами. — Я подумал, что тебе должно быть очень одиноко и скучно здесь… и ты писал, что тебе здесь совсем нечего делать… и что твой отец не сможет придти тебя навестить…

— У него много работы, — вставляет Кимимаро, и на его обычно малоэмоциональное лицо набегает тень.

— Ну да, так что! — Ли поспешно продолжает, видимо, заметив его перемену в настроении. — Я решил, что правила не так важны, когда речь идёт о помощи другу в тяжелые для него времена! И поэтому я здесь — чтобы составить тебе компанию и поддержать в такой трудной ситуации! — он снова показывает большие пальцы, на этот раз оба, и выглядит неимоверно воодушевленным своей же речью.

На лице Кимимаро появляется лёгкая, почти незаметная улыбка:

— Моя ситуация всё же не так плоха, — он слегка прикрывает глаза, — но я ценю твой энтузиазм.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Рок смотрит на него, немного краснеет, кажется — снова — и широко-широко улыбается (и смотреть на его улыбку очень приятно, ловит себя на этой мысли Кимимаро).

Но вдруг он хмурится:

— Кимимаро-кун, тебе не станет хуже от того, что ты будешь стоять у открытого окна?

— Не должно, — задумчиво отвечает Кимимаро, — Тут тепло, к тому же, — он косится на висящие на стене часы, которые показывают 11:25 — они отстают на пять минут, — в двенадцать ровно должна придти медсестра, так что долго поговорить не получится.

— Ясно, тогда хорошо, — серьёзно говорит Ли. — Не забывай, что заботится о своём здоровье очень важно, Кимимаро-кун! Мой тренер всегда говорит, — он поднимает указательный палец и говорит поучительным тоном, — что когда ты поддерживаешь своё тело сильным и здоровым, твой разум последует за ним!

— Ну раз твой тренер говорит, — соглашается Кимимаро.

Тренер Ли, Майто Гай, которого тот уважает безмерно и равняется на него, личность, конечно, удивительная (как и сам Ли, а как же иначе). Он ведёт в местной школе занятия в секции единоборств, шумный, с нечеловеческим энтузиазмом и эксцентричным мышлением, и спорить с ним невозможно и бесполезно — в последних пунктах Кимимаро убедился лично: на той олимпиаде по физике, где они с Ли впервые встретились — и повздорили, их разнимал именно сопровождающий Ли Гай, и это, возможно, был один из самых странных опытов общения в жизни Кимимаро.

— Тренер всегда прав, — важно кивает Ли. — Поэтому поправляйся быстрее! Я буду ждать с нетерпением возможности снова сразиться с тобой умами на следующей олимпиаде! — он подмигивает.

— Я тоже буду ждать, — Кимимаро слегка наклоняет голову в знак согласия.

Не врёт — Ли действительно потрясающий соперник в этом плане. По нему и не скажешь: в ту первую их встречу, смотря на его прическу-горшок, зелёный спортивный костюм, сумку с нарисованными на ней лягушками, широко улыбающееся лицо — тогда Кимимаро подумал: «Что этот идиот здесь делает?»

Ли идиотом не оказывается. Ли, как выясняется, занимается каждый день по многу часов, знает наизусть все формулы, все теоремы и правила, решает даже сложнейшие примеры и задачи.

И сейчас Кимимаро рассматривает его лицо — и не идиотское оно вовсе.

_(Красивое.)_

— …Что-то не так? — Ли его пристальный взгляд замечает, краснеет — _снова_ , — неловко чешет пальцем щёку.

— …Нет, всё в порядке. Извиняюсь, задумался, — Кимимаро отрицательно качает головой, чувствуя себя… неловко. Прежде, чем Ли успеет что-то сказать, он решает неуклюже перевести тему:

— Как… дела у твоих друзей?

— О! — Ли за предложенную тему и повод избавиться от возникшего напряжения с радостью цепляется. — Вообще за это время очень многое успело произойти! Во-первых, Наруто и Саске, кажется, помирились…

И Ли рассказывает. Про Наруто и Саске — они, кстати, тоже были на той олимпиаде, там же и поссорились в пух и прах, — про Неджи и Тен-тен, его одноклассников, с которыми он вместе тренируется у Гая, да и про других одноклассников, ещё про Гая, про какие-то совершенно дурацкие случаи, происходящие с ними…

Кимимаро слушает, и слушать это любопытно-странно. Все эти истории — словно бы из другого мира, в котором его никогда не было, мира, где нет бесконечных больниц, прерывающихся лишь учёбой, а есть друзья, с которыми можно вести бесконечные разговоры, веселиться и влипать в дурацкие — но интересные — происшествия…

(Хотя, думает Кимимаро, сейчас тут — с ним — есть Ли, так что, возможно, в этом другом мире он всё-таки будет)

(Эта мысль заставляет его немного улыбнуться — и Ли, заметив его улыбку, почему-то улыбается тоже, ещё шире)

Ли говорит и говорит, и Кимимаро, наверное, мог бы слушать его ещё, но улавливает какой-то звук. Кидает предупредительный взгляд на Рока — тот понятливо замолкает — и вслушивается.

Шаги и лязг тележки с лекарствами в коридоре. Кагуя кидает взгляд на часы — 11:55, плюс пять минут…

— Медсестра, — вздыхает Кимимаро. — Тебе пора идти, Ли-кун, — он улыбается, — спасибо за дружескую поддержку.

Ли смотрит на него — пристально-пристально. Мнется.

— Кимимаро-кун? — выпаливает он вдруг почему-то полушёпотом, и щеки его заливаются красным.

— Да?

Звуки из коридора всё ближе и ближе.

— Можно… можно мне поцеловать тебя, Кимимаро-кун?

— …Можно.

Они почти врезаются носами, и выходит как-то неуклюже — у Кимимаро по части поцелуев огромный пробел в знаниях, честно говоря, и у Ли, судя по всему, тоже. Тем не менее губы Ли — горячие-горячие — пусть и неловко, но прижимаются к его губам. Всего на пару секунд, но Кимимаро кажется, что проходит странная, невообразимая, наполненная смерчем непонятных чувств бесконечность.

Ли отстраняется, красный совершенно полностью. Бормочет что-то невнятное, похожее на «До свиданья, Кимимаро-кун!» — и убегает невероятно быстро.

Дверь открывается.

— Кимимаро-кун! — возмущённо. — Ты почему у открытого окна стоишь?

Кимимаро отвечает не сразу.

— Я… извините. Хотел подышать свежим воздухом.

— Тебя же могло продуть! — медсестра подходит к нему, осматривает, охает. — Вон, щёки как горят! Наверняка простудился!

Горят? — эхом повторяет Кимимаро. — Да, наверное, простудился.

Медсестра вздыхает.

— Пожалуйста, ложись в постель, Кимимаро-кун.

Кимимаро ложится послушно, и пока медсестра достаёт нужные лекарства, прикасается рукой к своему лицу.

Действительно, щёки горят.

Но вряд ли от болезни.


End file.
